1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds having antineoplastic activity. More specifically, it relates to compounds of the class of N, N'-bis(sulfonyl)hydrazines and their use in inhibiting tumors. These novel compounds constitute a new class of alkylating agents.
2. Prior Art
Alkylating agents capable of methylating biological molecules form a useful group of antineoplastic agents, with procarbazine, streptozotocin and dacarbazine being clinically active agents of this type.
N, N'-bis(sulfonyl)hydrazines are known, although not as having antineoplastic activity. For example, Klos,=Auslegeschrift 1,069,637 discloses N,N'-bis(methylsu]fonyl]hydrazine-(CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2 NHNHSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3) --and N,N'-bis(n-butylsulfonyl)hydrazine --C.sub.4 H.sub.9 SO.sub.2 NHNHSO.sub.2 C.sub.4 H.sub.9. See also, Munshi et al, Journal of the Indian Chemical Society, Vol. 40, No. 11, 1963, pp. 966-968 and Auslegeschrift 1,023,969 to Muller-Bore (photographic developers). These compounds differ from those claimed herein in that they do not have an alkyl substituent on the hydrazine moiety. This alkyl substituent, as demonstrated herein, is essential for the generation of reactive species necessary for antineoplastic activity.